


Risk and Reward

by sylviarachel



Series: All the 221Bs [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, CCTV, Johnlock (but only in Sherlock's head), M/M, Not your sniffer dog, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Reichenbach, competent!John is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviarachel/pseuds/sylviarachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tracks them down, Mycroft bags and tags them -- then he sends Sherlock a little reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk and Reward

Sherlock hunts them down; when he’s found one, Mycroft sends a man with a bag. And when the target is safely bagged and tagged, Mycroft rewards him with some pornography.

Of course, Mycroft doesn’t realize it’s pornography, and, strictly speaking, it isn’t. If Sherlock Holmes ever watched pornography, though, this is what it would look like:

John Watson in a café, reading a paperback (spy novel, ridiculous plot, second-hand) and slowly sipping tea.

John at half three in the morning, in scrubs with his shoes off, fast asleep on the hideous sofa in the doctors’ lounge of the hospital where he now works in Casualty, one arm dangling over the edge.

John walking along a London street, going apparently nowhere, thinking about something that makes him smile yet looking a bit sad around the eyes.

John competently directing traffic in an ambulance bay, his body language crisp and decisive, stage-managing the saving of lives.

Never too intimate or invasive, because Mycroft promised, _No cameras in John’s flat,_ and because what Sherlock loves ( _wants, needs_ ) isn’t the bits under John’s clothes (how would he, he has never seen them) but the bits that make him _John_ : his quiet stillness, his loyalty, his competence, his determination, his coolness under fire.

He considers how to tell John all of this when he gets back.


End file.
